With You
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: 5 years after the War. Harry and Ginny are on a date- at a Muggle restaurant ! And… Harry has decided to do...something special. One-shot. Please read. :D


Story's name: **With You**

Disclaimer: If I could, I would love to own Harry Potter. It is a great work and something the author can be proud of. But sadly, I doubt I will ever be as good as Ms. J. K .Rowling… ): Feel sorry for me ? Then read and review !(I can be shameless, I know, I know. :P)

**Summary**: 5 years after the War. Harry and Ginny are on a date- at a Muggle restaurant ! And… Harry has decided to do...something special. One-shot. Please read. :D

Rated : K+

--

"Harry, Harry relax! Oh, honestly ! It is not like as if it's your first date with Gin…" Hermione Granger tried to console a very nervous Harry Potter.The twenty three year old Harry spun around, bit his lip, and glanced anxiously at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked like as if he couldn't contain his laughter, his arms around his fiancée. And Hermione looked half amused and half exasperated.

"I can't. I… oh! How could I think that I could do it!" he cried in frustration and tugged at his hair..

"Do what?" Ron asked blankly.

Hermione had a calculating look in her eyes. She broke into a grin.

"Well, ready to be part of the family?" she asked mischievously.

"What ? Harry, bloody …" he stopped at the killer look that Hermione gave him.

"But, see, that's the problem! She will only agree if I am able to ask her! And - and I can't…" he gulped.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Well, partly because wherever I go, the _Prophet_ follows me. And before Gin knows, the whole wizarding world will know." Harry worried.

"And the headline…? 'The-Man-Who-Lived' proposes the Chaser of Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Weasley, star of the last World Cup…" he continued.

The three of them thought for a moment, the silence was broken by …

"Oh, I know!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why Don't you take her to some Muggle place? People don't know you there," he suggested.

"Ron, that is… that is brilliant. Oh, you are so clever!" she smooched him as a 'reward'.

Harry turned his back, and rolled his eyes. He never got used to them being together. Especially when they became all 'Ron and Lavender'…

But he was glad he had turned his back on them because he then set his eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world. It was Ginny, looking ravishing in a gorgeous bright green halter dress. '_The green of Harry's eyes, They match perfectly' _Hermione realized, as she greeted Ginny. _Was this … a sign ? Could Ginny possibly know ? Or at least suspect ? _Hermione wondered_._

"You- you look… amazing" Harry sighed. Ginny grinned, blushing.

"Thanks."

"Shall we go then ?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Sure."

"Ciao, you both." they bid Ron and Hermione farewell, who were watching them, amused.

"Have a nice night." Hermione smiled.

"Harry, you got what you need?" Ron wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What, Ron..? Harry ?" Ginny demanded at her boyfriend worriedly; apparently she had seen that gesture.

"Huh, what?" asked Harry as he examined the ceiling.

"What was Ro-"

"Oh just get out of here, you two !" Hermione pushed both of them towards the door. Ginny looked, outraged, at Hermione."We need our privacy," Hermione explained. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go ?" Harry pleaded.

"Yeah, Har, people are going …insane in this house."

Harry chuckled nervously.

* * *

Harry decided that they first needed to go to Gringotts. Ginny gave him a questioning look.

"We are going to this new Muggle restaurant. So I need to convert my money." Harry explained.

"But why there ?"

"To be different."

'_Something's up' _Ginny thought suspiciously. '_And I have to find out what it is_.' she decided.

* * *

"Well, this is a quiet a fancy place…" Ginny exclaimed, looking around in awe.

"Gin, it's nothing really. It's just a normal fast food place…" Harry laughed.

"Nu-uh, look there. Remember when we had once gone to the movies and we had gotten sweet black water to drink from those… 'vadning' machine…was it ?" Ginny said eagerly.Harry grinned and decided to let it go.

"Yes, I remember. Shall we sit then ?"

Ginny nodded.The radio started with the intro of a song that was soon going to be Ginny and Harry's 'song'. The song that came on was 'With You' by Chris Brown.

_I need you boo, (oh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And there're hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight …_

Harry stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She, Ginny, was becoming his solace in pain. He hadn't told anybody but he was getting nightmares again. But she knew, she was there for him every night. Comforting him, consoling him, like a mother does to a child…And he needed her, now, for she was healing him of the wounds. The scars that had been engraved deep. She was curing him.

_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot…little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And.._

_Oh, little cutie_

_When…you talk to me_

_I swear...the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you are mine_

_You are one of a kind and.._

_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and.._

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my heart._

_And.._

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you , with you, with you , with you _

_Girl.._

_With you , with you , with you, with you , with you _

"It's a beautiful song." Ginny commented.

Harry smiled, took her hand, and whispered, "it says everything I want to say…"

Ginny smiled, her eyes dancing. And her smiled encouraged him. He got up; knelt in front of her, and his eyes hopeful, softly said the words she had yearned to hear since forever. The song played in the background. Saying what Harry could never possibly say… He wasn't brave enough.

_Oh girl!_

_I don't want nobody else,_

_Without you, there's no one left then,_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_

_Hey! Little shawty,_

_Say you care for me,_

_You know I care for you,_

_You know...that I'll be true,_

_You know that I won't lie,_

_You know that I would try,_

_To be your everything…yeah.._

"C-can I be your partner in crime…? I mean, sheesh, marry me. PLEASE !!"

She grinned ecstatically. "I--oh, YES!!"

Harry sighed in relief."Phewwwwwwww"

Ginny laughed nervously as Harry, his hands shaking, slipped the ring into her finger.

"Harry..-oh- it's…it is beautiful…" she gasped.

Chris continued, singing the song of love. Singing the feelings in Harry's heart. Singing happiness.

_And I.._

_Will never try to deny,_

_that you're my whole life,_

_'cause if you ever let me go,_

_I would die.._

_So I won't front,_

_I don't need another woman,_

_I just need your all and nothing,_

_'cause if I got that,_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there're hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Woo Oh.. Yeah_

_They need it boo,_

_They gotta see their boo,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Hearts all over the world tonight _

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you , with you, with you , with you _

_Girl.._

_With you , with you , with you, with you , with you _

_Oh…_

Everyone applauded_. _Watching somebody unite is a beautiful sight and they had just encountered a unique love.The path that Harry and Ginny have in front of them was difficult but didn't he say ….

"_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and.._

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do"_

"Come here, you…" she grinned and threw herself in his arms, kissing hard and passionately on the lips. He raised her high and swung her around, her musical laugh tinkling in his ears .

--

"Oh, you're back ?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, we are still at the restaurant," Harry joked sarcastically.

"Harry !"

"How did it go, mate ?" Ron said anxiously.

"What?" Harry asked mischievously.

"What what ? WHAT did SHE say??" Ron asked impatiently.

"She--"

"Aaah, goodness, dear, Harry dear, Ginny just told me! I-- my sweetheart, I am blessed! Welcome (officially) to the family, Harry sweety !" Mrs. Weasley cried, bursting in the living room."Oh, so much has to be done. I need to start preparing everything immediately. Two of my kids getting married. Oh blessed is my life ! Arthur! I need you here !" she bustled out looking like as if she dancing.

"Ginny said yes ?" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah. We are going to get married." Harry said shyly, his heart dancing at the word 'married'.

"Blimey…." Ron gasped.

"Har, come here," Hermione smushed him with a fierce hug. "I am so, so glad. Merlin, I can't tell you how much !" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Em, 'Mione, why are you acting like that…?" Harry asked, surprised at how emotional Hermione was getting.

"Well, Harry, what do you think…? Do I really look that thick ?"

"Huh?"

"Harry, I know what problems you are having every night…Ginny mentioned it to me."

Harry looked down and studied the floor.

"We… Ron and I are glad that you will get support finally."

"Yeah, and that you will be up every night so you won't have those nightmares…" Ron smirked naughtily.

Harry roared with laughter while Hermione look, scandalized, at Ron.

"Well, honestly !"

--

"So…."

"So…."

"You wanna have kids?"

"Kids…?(!)" Harry paled.

"You don't?" Ginny asked, disappointed.

"I do but… what would I have to do for that??" he feigned innocence.

"Well…" she grinned mischievously and whispered the direction in his ears.

"Ooooh, I think I would love to have them…" he winked suggestively.

"Me too…" she said seductively.

They both burst into giggles… (Yes, Harry was giggling)

They were made for each other.

--

Song: **With You **by Chris Brown.

A/N.: That is it. It was ok. Pure mush, I know. I couldn't resist, hehe. A bit random. I thought as I wrote. I didn't have the plot and everything designed like I usually do before I write, so this maybe a bit….yeah. Tell me how you found it. OK. Funny. Weird. Sick. Anything would do. I am interested in anything you have to say about this little story.

Thanks. **Ginny.**

(PS: Keep Holding On is sort of a sequel. It will be up…soon)

Special thanks to **Kay156**. Thanks, buddy, you improved this story and did it again. Seriously, what would I be without your help? Thanks. :D


End file.
